An organic light emitting device is a device injecting holes and electrons to a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes through the electrode, and producing light as the injected holes and electrons form excitions and then dissipate.
Such an organic light emitting device has a spontaneous light emitting property, and has advantages in that it is thinner compared to existing liquid crystal displays, has low power consumption, has an excellent viewing angle and has a high speed of response. In addition, such an organic light emitting device has advantages of having low power consumption since driving is possible at a low voltage of 10 V or less and having an excellent color sense compared to plasma display panels or inorganic EL panel displays. Moreover, an organic light emitting device may be manufactured using a plastic substrate having a bending property.
In addition, an organic light emitting device is divided into a passive type and an active type. A passive type chooses a bottom light emitting mode that emits light produced in a light emitting layer to a substrate surface. Meanwhile, when an active type chooses a bottom light emitting mode, an aperture ratio decreases due to the concealment by a TFT. Accordingly, a top light emitting mode that emits light to a side opposite to a substrate may be used in order to increase an aperture ratio.